


What is 'Relaxing'?

by REDEADED



Category: Lapidot - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Compromise, F/F, Fluff, Lapidot Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: Lapis is tired of Peridot working on new things all day everyday and tries to see how long the little gem can go without moving around. For Lapidot Week 2016





	

Lapis sat and petted Pumpkin's hard dome as she tried her hardest to convince Peridot to stop moving around and spend time with her and their new pet. What did Peridot enjoy more then her meep morps or inventions? She liked her friends and making people laugh and smile. Stopping her petting the blue gem grinned brightly and carried Pumpkin down the ladder as she stopped the green gem in her path.

"We're gonna go sun bathe." Peridot looked at her for a few seconds then nodded and went back to work before being lifted by Lapis. "WITH YOU as well." Peridot softly groaned and Lapis gave a light hearted giggle before flying the three to the pool just outside the barn. Tossing the doughnut and floating chair Lapis smiled and gently placed Pumpkin in the doughnut to which he barked happily and doggy paddled in circles, Peridot smiled brightly and raised an eyebrow as Lapis held her hand out to her. "There's only one more Peri, care to join me?" the green gem slightly blushed before taking her hand and laying against her chest on the floating chair.

"T-T-This isn't too uncomfortable for you, is it Lapis?" Peridot questioned as Lapis wrapped her arms around her frame with a content sigh.

"Not at all Peri." Peridot took off her visor and closed her eyes before relaxing to the sounds of the wind blowing and Pumpkin kicking his little nub feet. Truth be told she was enjoying the natural nature sounds and it was peaceful, but all things it had to end soon as she was starting to grow bored of just laying around. Sure it was with her family and she loved being in Lapis' embrace but not having anything to do would slowly drive the poor gem crazy and the itch to build or create was already starting to annoy her in the back of her neck. Noticing, Lapis murmured out: "Don't you even dare."

"I know, I just HAVE to move!" Peridot let out tossing her hands in the air before returning her hands to the tops of Lapis'. "Gotta build more attack bots and maybe a shield for non-gem organisms or something..." Lapis lifted a hand and gently stroked the wild mane of the blonde in her embrace. "Andy became nice but... what if the other humans aren't as kind?"

"Then we'll deal with them." Lapis turned the little gem in her lap to face her and smiled as she snatched her visor and placed it on herself. "I'll be the big powerhouse and you'll be the smart assistant whose traps them!" Peridot huffed as she buried her face in Lapis' chest.

"I always get to be the assistant."

"The pretty and cute assistant!" Lapis chimed in kissing Peridot's gem causing it to glow as brightly as the blush on her cheeks. Peridot wrapped her arms around the gem under her and giggled. "I'll even make you a deal alright?" Peridot smiled at her curious. "You spend the day with Pumpkin and I, and tomorrow I promise to help you build anything you want!" Peridot laughed and agreed as she cuddled tightly to Lapis who laughed in her own way before pulling Pumpkin onto the chair with them. One happy family was always a wonderful thing and these three were that family finally snoozing away on the floating chair.

 

 

"And after the sky bots drop corn onto the enemies, we can have these little guys shoot out of the pool and start spraying water at them to increase annoyance!" Peridot proudly proclaimed showing off her devices to the other two in the barn. Lapis smiled with happiness as Peridot explained how she could help her build them and fill them with water, Pumpkin sniffed around the bots and even lifted scrap up to help build the devices. The relaxation was worth it, because this was gonna be one long day of no rest.


End file.
